The Reason
by Princess Pinky
Summary: The missing scene about what happens to Prue after she dies in All Hell Breaks Loose.


A/N: I watched "P3 H20" recently and I couldn't get the scene with Sam's death out of my head and how Patty came to him and the whole scene was set up similar to a wedding (her white dress and bouquet). And I thought to myself, "I wonder how Prue's passing over was?" Now, originally I was going to write a missing scene between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again, Part One," but I decided to just write what about what happens to Prue after her death.

**_The Reason_**

A deathly silence had fallen across the Halliwell Manor. A strange cool filtered in from the shattered windows on the front doors and the fresh smell of seeping blood slowly began to permeate the air.

From the dusty wreckage, Prudence Halliwell climbed to her feet. A dazed look swirled within the depths of her deep blue eyes and she seemed to wobble as she stood. As she stabilized herself, she turned her head to gaze around the room. The first thing she noticed was the collapsed wall just feet away. Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hand to her forehead, trying in vain to grasp what was going on.

_"Dear God!"_

_"No!"_

A thud, followed by the shattering of wood, echoed within her ears as flash visions of recent memories whirred in her mind. She shook her head. "Piper!" She spun around and her raven hair whirled around her face as she turned to see the body of her younger sister, Piper Halliwell, lying amongst the wreckage.

Piper's hand was lying against her forehead, palm up. A thin stream of scarlet liquid was seeping from her nose and another trail from the corner of her mouth, which eventually made their way down her chin, over her neck, and were now soiling the carpet beneath Piper's twisted body.

"Oh my god!" Prue's frantic voice shrieked. She dropped to her knees. "Oh god!" Her blue eyes traveled to the ceiling. "Leo! Leo!" Tears began to bubble in her eyes and she started to shake her head. "Leo! Leo, you get you ass down here right now and save-"

A culmination of lights pulsated before her eyes and the bright swathe of blue lights gave way to an average height, blonde man. Dried tears were visible on his face as he dove at his wife. His hands hovered above her chest and head and bright beams of golden healing light began to penetrate Piper's body. Several minutes passed and soon, the streams of blood began to reverse their flow and seep back into Piper's mouth and noise, prompting the stain on the floor to vanish.

"Thank god," Prue breathed. She placed a hand to her heart as Piper awoke with a gasp.

"Piper!" Leo Wyatt breathed, enveloping his wife in a powerful hug. He was visibly crying as his wife shook her head, trying to come to her senses. Suddenly he was pushed away and a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Prue!"

"Hey, honey, I'm right here!" As the eldest Charmed One reached out to touch Piper, her hand washed through Piper's shoulder. She froze, shocked by what had happened. Her eyes widened as Piper let out a shocking scream. Slowly, she twisted her head to find her own body lying in the wreckage, just behind herself. She stood up, shaking.

"What's wrong with you?!" Piper shrieked, grabbing Prue's limp hand without even looking at her husband. "Heal Prue!" Her voice was cracking as she said her sister's name. Tears were carving their paths down her cheeks in a continuous river.

Obediently, Leo placed his hands above Prue's head. Several minutes passed, but the familiar golden glow didn't appear.

Piper's brown eyes were starting to flick back and forth, growing more wild as the seconds ticked away. "Leo," she gasped, "why aren't you healing her?" Her knuckles began to grow white as she clasped her sister's lifeless hand between her own. "Why aren't you healing her?!"

Prue staggered back, now only realizing something that had seemed to fly right past her before. She held her hand in front of her face and, if she looked close enough, she could looked through her hand. She was, she realized, transparent. She started to shake her head. "No. No, this can't be." Her head shook back and forth, causing her hair to skew her vision. "Piper and Phoebe, I have to protect them." She watched as Leo finally removed his hands from her bloody head. "I can't be-"

"Dead."

Prue froze. The transparent hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up and another set of transparent tears were starting to materialize in her eyes. "No," she said again. "This can't be happening."

"Your time here is over, Prue."

"My sisters-"

"Still have a destiny."

"Not without me," Prue said defiantly. "If I leave, they won't be the Power of Three anymore. They won't last!"

"There are things that you'll come to see in time, Prue. But right now, you need to come with me."

A transparent tear rolled down her cheek and hovered at the edge of her chin. Slowly, she turned around to see a tall, dark, and very handsome man standing beneath the chandelier. He was wearing a handsome tux and an angelic golden hue was radiating from around his form. His hand was outstretched to her and his blue eyes were beckoning her to him.

Prue choked. "Andy."

Andy Trudeau smiled softly. "Hello, Prue."

"I can't," Prue whispered. Her hand flicked to her sobbing sister, who was weeping over Prue's fast cooling body. "Piper-"

"Will be just fine." Andy's shoulders slumped. "Do you remember what I told you the day I died?"

_"__It's__ okay, __Prue__really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember? You taught me that."_

Prue nodded slowly. "Everything happens for a reason," she whispered.

"And so has this," Andy said softly. "This is your destiny, Prue." His sky blue eyes flicked to Piper. "Piper's is to carry on. And so is Phoebe's."

"But the Power of Three," Prue protested. "Without me-"

"Prue." Andy studied her as she looked back and forth, conflicted by having to choose her love or her sisters. _But she doesn't have a choice_, he silently reminded himself. "Come with me, and all will be revealed in time." After a long pause he caught her gaze and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Prue pressed her transparent finger to her cheek and flicked away her see-through tear. Then she quickly tore her gaze away from her younger sister and her own, dead body, and nodded in Andy's direction. In a few strides, she was standing just two feet from him. She hadn't been that close to him in over two years.

Once again, Andy held out his hand, palm up. Patiently, he waited, and his heart swelled as Prue placed her hand into his once again. His angelic glow quickly spread from his hand and up Prue's hand, arm, and soon began to radiate from Prue as well. Andy smiled as he pulled Prue close to him and he reached up, lightly stroking her face.

Prue closed her eyes, relishing the touch of Andy's hand on her face again. "I've missed you," she choked. Prue caught his hand and held it to her cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I know."

Prue slowly slipped her hand around Andy's neck and pulled their lips together, in a long awaited kiss. Their transparent bodies seemed to fade into the golden glow, which brightened as their kiss deepened, and then the two lovers faded into the afterlife.


End file.
